venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights At VenturianTale
Five Nights at VenturianTale is a 2015 indie horror video game made by Isaac Frye based on the popular game Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon. It involves the player sitting in front of the Frye's laptop checking security camera screens and looking around the rooms of the Frye household. The four Frye Siblings; Jordan, Isaac, Bethany, and Cierra appear in this game, but they are not normal; they are dark figures with gaping mouths and glowing eyes. Four RolePlaying characters (Jimmy Casket, Papa Acachalla, Sally Acachalla and Spencer) also make an appearance in this game, but only during Night 8. The game itself is pretty simple, with almost no story or background, but it does provide a fun and terrifying experience for the player. The game was played twice on the VenturianTale YouTube channel, once by Jordan and once by Bethany. Three demos of the game also appear on Isaac's YouTube channel as well. It was added to Game Jolt on February 14, 2015. The latest version of the game, version 1.4.4, includes eight nights to choose from, as well as the addition of a phone guy. As of September 2016, Five Nights at VenturianTale is Isaac's most popular game, with 285.9k views, 229.1k plays and 869 ratings according to Game Jolt. In-Game Instructions As stated on the How To Play page of the game: The first thing to note is that there are two buttons towards the bottom of your screen. (They will appear if you hover over them) The Red Button turns on your computer and the White Button opens the cameras. Click on the computer to turn it off. VenturianTale characters are wandering all over the house. Keep track of them using the cameras. If one gets into your room, press the red button to get them to leave. If you do not watch them, and they get you by surprise, you will have no chance of stopping them. Check CAM 1 regularly throughout the night, and hold over the spinning wheel to charge it up. If the number reaches 0, Bethany is released to wander the house, and she cannot be stopped. Keep a close watch on Venturian, (starting on night 3,) he will jump in by surprise and give you no chance of stopping him. To stop him, you must watch him and him and never lose track of him. If you know where he is, he will leave you alone. Gameplay The gameplay is somewhat identical to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game, but there are some twist and turns. Unlike Five Nights at Freddy's or any other FNAF fan game, the player can select which night they want to play, with Night 1 being the easiest and Night 8 being the hardest. Each night takes place in the same setting, which is the Frye Family's old house in Ohio prior to moving to Indiana. There are nine cameras (ten if CAMs 6A and 6B are counted separately), seven (or eight) on the First Floor and two on the Second Floor. There are also two sub cameras (identified by the two little squares on the map), so there are rather a total of twelve cameras when counting both the sub cameras and Cameras 6A and 6B. The second floor where the player is, which can be seen on the camera screen above CAM 8 and CAM 9 (identified by the word "You"). The four enemies will head closer and closer to the player's desk and will try to elminate him/her. Clicking the white button on the right hand bottom corner will open the cameras. One of the cameras (CAM 1) has a music box-like hud that the player must wind up to 100 in order to keep Bethany in that room. This must be done regularly, otherwise Bethany will escape from her room, and the player will be unable to stop her when she appears in the player's room (unlike Isaac and Cierra). Bethany's escape from CAM 1 is signified by the main menu music playing seconds before her jumpscare. Isaac and Cierra, on the other hand will slowly creep up towards the player, with Isaac starting on CAM 7 and Cierra starting on CAM 5. The two will slowly make their way up towards the player's location. If any of them get into the room, the player should click the red button on the left, which will turn on the computer and cause the enemies to return to their starting spot, where they will retry to head back towards the player after a few minutes or so. If the player does nothing to stop Isaac it Cierra, he/she will jumpscared by one of the two and then brought back to the main menu. Beginning on Night 3, Jordan will appear starting on CAM 6B. Unlike Isaac and Cierra, Jordan will not creep up towards the player's room, but rather stay on the first floor for the whole night. The player must keep track of Jordan throughout the night, and he/she cannot lose track of him. If the player does not do this once in a while or loses track of him, Jordan will jumpscare him/her by surprise and then bring the player back to the main menu. It should be also noted that a weird screaming noise will sound whenever Jordan returns to CAM 6B. After the scream, he will repeat the same path that he walked the first time and will keep on walking this path for the whole night until he kills the player. During Night 8, the siblings are not present at all. Instead, they are replaced by Jimmy Casket, Papa Acachalla, Sally Acachalla and Spencer Acachalla, who are four selected RP characters from the GMOD Let's Play Series. Jimmy Casket will replace Bethany on CAM 1. Spencer will replace Isacc starting on CAM 7. Sally will replace Cierra starting on CAM 5. Finally, Papa Acachalla will replace Jordan starting on CAM 6B. Because it is simply a character replacement, Jimmy Casket and the Acachalla Family share the same behavior as the Frye siblings, respectively. Gallery JCASKETNIGHT8.png|Jimmy Casket on CAM 1 during Night 8. Jimmy Casket will replace Bethany during Night 8. ACACHALLANIGHT8.png|Sally, Spencer and Papa Acachalla on CAM 3 during Night 8. The Acachalla Family will replace Cierra, Isaac and Jordan during Night 8. fnavtoffice.jpg|The player's office during Night 1 NIGHT 8 COMPLETE! - Five Nights At VenturianTale Gameplay|The full gameplay of Night 8 of the game. This video was uploaded on Isaac's channel upon the release of Version 1.4. ACACHALLA FAMILY NIGHT 8! - Five Nights At VenturianTale Update|A demo of Night 8 from the game. This video can be found on Isaac's channel and was created prior to the 1.4 update. FIVE NIGHTS AT VENTURIANTALE Horror Gameplay - HomelessGoomba|Gameplay of Five Nights at VenturianTale. This video can be found on Isaac's channel and was uploaded on February 14, 2015, the same day the game was added to gamejolt.com. BFHOR.png|Bethany on CAM 1 during Night 5. This is the camera where players have to wind up the hud to keep Bethany in that room. VENTHOR.png|Jordan on CAM 6B during Night 3, which is the first night when he appears. HGHOR.png|Isaac on CAM 7 during Night 1. fnavttitlescreen.png|The game's startup screen FIVE NIGHTS AT VENTURIANTALE! FNAF Horror Fan Game|Gameplay with Jordan Frye SCARY FNAF FAN GAME! - Five Nights At VenturianTale|Gameplay with Bethany Frye Trivia *This is one of two games created by Isaac; the other being Brandi Says Hi. *On gamejolt.com, the creator of the game is listed as VT_HomelessGoomba. *The characters were created by editing Bethany's deviantART pictures of the siblings and RP characters, with the original pictures of the siblings making several cameos throughout the game. **However, Jimmy Casket, and perhaps Spencer, are exceptions because they were not created by Bethany. *Bethany and Jimmy Casket are the only characters not to have glowing eyes. **Instead, Bethany has a face that resembles Jane the Killer from Creepypasta, while Jimmy Casket has a normal face. *The music that plays while on the main menu is an extended version of VenturianTale's Five Nights at Freddy's Let's Play intro theme. **This music is also heard when Bethany and Jimmy Casket escape from CAM 1. *Unlike FNAF and its fan games, the player have access to all nights at the startup. *''Five Nights at VenturianTale'' is a free game and can be played on Gamejolt.com or downloaded from the site, though the browser version is more buggy and can sometimes cause the game to crash. *The game was only mentioned on Instagram by Isaac. *CAM 1 is a possible reference to Five Nights At Freddy's 2, where the player must wind up the music box to prevent the Puppet (aka the Marionette) from escaping from the box. *When the player clicks the red button, a picture from Five Nights at Freddy's shows up on the computer screen. *From Night 1 to Night 5, the Phone Guy (if the player is using Version1.4.4) is voiced by YouTube user Gutiotyu. The video with the phone calls he created can be found here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fOgfCTn3VfY **Also, when phone guy is talking, a phone icon appears on the top left corner, which then disappears after the call is finished. This phone icon is the same icon used for Apple's IPhone whenever the person using the phone wants to end a call. ***Clicking on the icon will cause phone guy to stop talking for the rest of the night, although once phone guy finishes talking himself, the icon will automatically disappear. *If the player is using Version 1.4.3 (which is currently the online version despite Game Jolt claiming that the online version is 1.4.4), there is an error during Night 1, where after 4 AM ends, the whole night is over. In other words, the time skips 5 AM and jumps from 4 AM to 6 AM, making the night one hour shorter than usual. **The older versions of the game before Version 1.4.3 do include 5 AM before Night 1 ends, so it is unknown why the error exists in Version 1.4.3 only. ***This error was fixed in version 1.4.4. *According to the site, it is rated All Ages, which means that anyone at any age can play the game. *The game was created using Clickteam Fusion 2.5. *The sound heard whenever Jordan (or Papa Acachalla during Night 8) returns to CAM 6B to restart his bears a resemblance to one of the jumpscare sounds from the FNAF fan game Five Nights at Candy's. External Link Gamejolt Page Category:Horror games Category:Horror Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:VenturianTale Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:Isaac Frye